1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a speaker device, and more particularly, to a speaker device including a structure for controlling the flow of air.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, a conventional analog type sound source may be changed into a digital type sound source and thus, people may store digitally-sampled sound source files in computers and storage media. Accordingly, the transmission of digital sound sources is now possible and portable devices such as MP3 players have emerged.
Users are able to listen to digital sound sources anywhere by using the portable devices with earphones, the speakers of the portable devices, or external portable speaker devices, as a means for playing the digital sound sources.
However, since the speaker devices require a large cabinet capacity in order to play the bass bands of the digital sound sources, it is difficult to play bass with a small speaker device, such as a portable speaker device.